


Single Thigh High Sock

by doodlegirll



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Single Thigh High Sock, Slight Fetish, Sock Trolls, Socks, good lord there are a lot of sock tags in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlegirll/pseuds/doodlegirll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finds that he may or may not have a thing for Cecil's thigh high socks. Just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Thigh High Sock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harlequinpants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=harlequinpants).



> This has been sitting on my phone since November, when I wrote this on a whim after the hilarious (and, honestly, one of my favorite posts ever) ["single thigh high sock" art by harlequinpants on tumblr](http://harlequinpants.tumblr.com/post/69335085748/there-was-a-tag-debate-over-whether-cecil-was) went around again. It is quite honestly one of the funniest pieces of fanart I have ever seen circulate through this fandom in the two years I've been wearing this Mandatory Orange Poncho, and every time it makes its rounds on my dashboard again, it's an instant reblog. 
> 
> SUPER kudos to [harlequinpants](http://harlequinpants.tumblr.com/) for this hilarious piece of art!!!

Carlos had no idea his slight fetish for socks was even a thing that existed until that fateful Sunday morning in early August.  
  
He had been cleaning up after having had a simple breakfast of gluten free toast and jam with Cecil, depositing the plates and butter knives into the dishwasher when he heard Cecil calling his name from inside their bedroom.  
  
"Carlos! Could you come help me for a moment, please?"  
  
Sighing, Carlos shut the door of the dishwasher with his hip, and made his way down the short hall towards their bedroom. He ran a hand through his hair, yawning, still fighting against the restful sleep he'd had cuddled close to the radio host the night before.  
  
"Cecil, what is it?" He asked as he rounded the corner. "What's wro--"  
  
He stopped short. Cecil was kneeling on the floor next to their bed, peeking underneath it. It was obvious he was getting dressed for the day ahead, as he had stripped down to his old Spiderwolves T-shirt and not much else, save for his fuchsia colored boxer briefs, and a single, plain purple thigh high sock.  
  
Carlos blinked, his mouth suddenly going dry, as he stared at his boyfriend, in particular at his legs, namely the one covered by the sock. He felt his boxers suddenly become much tighter than they had been previously, and he swallowed around the lump that had formed at the back of his throat.  
  
"Uhh..." He stammered. "W-What are you looking for, C-Cec?"  
  
"My other sock!" Cecil said, shifting back onto the balls of his feet. "I think we have Sock Trolls again. It was in my sock drawer last night and now its gone! Have you seen it?"  
  
"N-No." Carlos could feel his face heating up as he averted his eyes from Cecil in front of him to various points around the room; anything but that sock. "I've uh...I haven't seen it before. I didn't know you e-even o-owned socks like that."  
  
Cecil frowned. "Carlos?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"F-Fine!" Carlos answered quickly. Too quickly. Was that too quickly? "I just, um...I haven't seen it."  
  
"Are you sure? You look really flushed. Are you running a fever?" Cecil rose to his feet and crossed the room before Carlos could move away. He pressed his palm to Carlos's forehead. "You're red as a bull! Are you sur--"  
  
Cecil stopped short as his thigh brushed against the very prominent, very unsubtle erection in Carlos's boxers. Cecil blinked, his eyes cast downward, and Carlos swallowed.  
  
"I um...the socks are new..." He said quietly. "Um...I uh..."  
  
A slow grin broke across Cecil's face, and his eyes were smoldering as he placed a hand on the back of Carlos's neck, and toyed with the curls of hair there as he slowly brought his socked knee upwards, setting it against Carlos's hip. Carlos felt his entire body shudder as he looked at the soft purple fabric.  
  
"Why Carlos," Cecil said silkily. "Are you seduced by my single thigh high sock?"  
  
Carlos was very, VERY seduced by that single thigh high sock. And he made sure Cecil knew just how very seduced he was as he pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him senseless, that socked leg wrapped around his waist to bring him closer.  
  
Later, after Cecil had gone to work at the station, Carlos found the missing thigh high sock behind the toaster in the kitchen, along with a pair of his favorites with the math equations on them. The Sock Trolls were going to have to find a better hiding place than that.  
  
He let them keep Cecil's one sock.  
  
One was all that was necessary.


End file.
